The Recruit
by Silver Simmons
Summary: Charged with a crime he didn't technically commit, Perseus Jackson is put in jail. But when trouble arises within S.H.I.E.L.D maybe involving a piece of evidence collected from the scene of Percy's crime, the organization may have to recruit a criminal.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story. It takes place after Heroes of Olympus. Since this is just the prologue its gonna be shorter than normal. The first chapter should be up sometime in the semi-near future. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"And the last story on tonight's news hour is a follow-up from a top story last year. Some of you may remember, but last year, in a New York subway station, a man, who has been identified as Perseus Jackson, age 18, attacked and killed an unarmed businessman with a fatal strike to the head. Surprisingly enough, the man has still not been identified. Mr. Jackson insisted he had to do it, and he was protecting himself and everyone else, but he has been charged wih murder. He was awaiting a trial for about a year, up until yesterday. A man, who must remain anonymous, visited Perseus and requested to have him released. Now, we have no access to the conversation but this man somehow convinced the New York Police to release Mr. Jackson into his custody. It hasn't been confirmed if bribery or foul play were involved. If any more details are revealed, you'll hear it here first. And that's it for tonight's news hour, thank you for tuning in."

* * *

**Percy figured he only had about 45 seconds to live.**

Ah, the life of a demigod. He was pinned against a wall of the subway train by something he had never seen before, and would be happy to never see again. It kept morphing its limbs into whatever suited its preference. The one thing that didn't change was its haunting clear blue eyes, with a devilish gleam in them. Around its neck was an illuminated blue stone that looked too flawless to be natural. _"I'm guessing it wants me dead, as most monsters do... _Percy didn't know what the mortals saw, but they ran to the back of the subway, scared.

"You're going down, Perseus Jackson. I'm going to destroy you, the way those pitiful Greeks couldn't." The thing snarled, baring its yellowing teeth, spitting on Percy's face. He almost gagged.

Rolling his eyes, Percy began, "I'd like to see you tr-" His sentence was cut off with a gasp as the thing's grip around his throat tightened.

Percy felt claws pierce his skin, and blood trickle down his neck. Digging his fingernails into the monsters greasy arm, Percy tried to pry the thing off his neck. Glancing sideways, he saw a little toddler crying in fear. _"If the monster kills me,"_ Percy thought, _"Would it attack the mortals?"_

The subway train lurched to a stop, but to get to the door, the mortals would have to go around the fight.

**"Freeze!"** A deep, gruff voice commanded, a from a few feet away. Both Percy and the monster snapped their heads that way. A squad of burly men, all armed with guns, were glaring at us. They all wore the same badge. NYPD.

_"Aw great."_ Percy thought to himself.

The monster released its grip on Percy's neck, and he fell to ground, gasping and coughing. A few of the police were ushering people off the subway. The monster turned and snarled as he advanced toward the police, who held their positions, pointing their guns at it. Through the mist, the mortals saw a confused business man.

"The boy just attacked me with his bat! I was protecting myself. Be rational men. Its not my fault." He walked slowly toward them with open arms.

Percy saw the police lowering their guns, trusting the monster's (or buisness man's) clever ploy. He knew the monster was going to kill the police. Percy couldn't let it hurt mortals. When the police were distracted, he reached toward his sword. He picked it up and stabbed the monster in the back. He heard the gasps of the mortals as they saw Percy attacking a man. As it fell to the ground, Percy breathed a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his hair.

"Drop the baseball bat and put your hands up." The main officer growled at Percy.

"What?" Percy turned and faced the officer, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You heard me, drop the baseball bat or I'll shoot."

"Baseball ba-" Percy realized he must be talking about Riptide through the mist. "Okay." He said slowly as he slowly moved my hand out, never breaking eye contact with the officer.

The sword fell to the ground with a loud clang. One of the officers kicked it away and it skidded down the train, out of sight. Percy raised his hands above his head to symbolize surrender. _"Even though those guns wouldn't hurt the monster, they could still do some serious damage to me."_

Waiting for Riptide to reappear in his pocket, Percy knew he had to escape. He started glancing around trying to find a way out. _"If I got caught by mortal authorities, it would only end badly."_ Percy thought as he lowered his head a bit. His ebony coloured hair fell in front of his face, hiding the fact he was looking around. An officer went behind him to search him for weapons.

Glancing down the train, Percy noticed an open door near the front. He would have to distract the officers, so he could get a few seconds before they shoot. _"But how would I distract them.. Got it." _

Once he felt the reassuring weight of Riptide in my pocket, Percy knew it was time.

He flexed one of his fists open, causing the water fountains and emergency fire sprinklers to explode and spray water everywhere. He spun around, ripped his arms out of the officer's hands, and punched him in the nose.

Then, he took off down the train, Converses pounding against the train floor. Percy turned around and shouted "Sorry!" to the officers. He genuinely felt bad for punching that guy in the nose.

Suddenly deafening pops filled the air. **_"They're shooting at me.. They're shooting at me!"_** In a moment of panic, Percy slowed down a bit. But the sound of glass shattering and screams from the civilians shook him out of it and he sped up even more. He bolted through the train doors, jumped over a boundary, bounded up an **Out of Order **escalator and out of the subway station. As Percy's eyes adjusted to the harsh light of the summer, his breath hitched. There were at least 5 police cars and 15 armed officers. And the officers that were down on the train had just emerged from the station and were blocking the return path. He froze and looked around, but couldn't find any way to escape. Percy couldn't beat these guys, not without showing his powers in front of all these people. He pulled out Riptide in pen form, and was about to uncap it just to scare them off, when Percy felt like he was being electrocuted. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

**"We got him, sir."**

* * *

**There we go. That was the prologue.**** Side note, I kind of made up the monster I used. Anyways, I've got some good ideas for the next chapter, involving at least one avenger. Well, hes not really an avenger, but he does assemble them... *wink wink* I will post the next chapter when I can. I just have to write it first...**

**I hope you ****enjoyed.** Bye! :D

**-Silver **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter lets go whoop whoop.**

* * *

**"We haven't got him sir."**

The police chief swiveled his chair around, one eyebrow raised.

"What?" He breathed.

The young officer, Daniel James, stood up straighter. "The victim's identification."

"Excuse me?"

"The victim of Perseus Jackson's murder."

'What do you mean? You haven't got his identification yet?!" Chief Morgan's voice was rapidly rising.

"We can't find him." Officer James placed the file of Perseus' case on Chief Morgan's desk. Pushing his chair forward, Chief Morgan slowly reached for the document and started flipping through it. "We've searched databases, contacted witnesses, and had the top officers on this case for weeks. The man doesn't exist."

"Anything the victim had with him that could identify him? Wallet, Cellphone?" The chief questioned.

"Nope. The only things he had on him were a couple subway tokens and this," The officer took out a small box from his pocket, along with two pairs of rubber gloves. He handed one pair the chief, and put the other pair on himself. He dramatically opened the box and took out a small blue stone, perfectly round. Officer James placed it on the table. The chief leaned forward. Under close inspection, it seemed to be pulsating.

"What is this?"

Daniel glanced up from stone. "He was wearing it on a chain around his neck."

"Take it out to the secure labs. Test it. Find out what it is and why he had it."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Percy had been in jail for two days.** **And he _despised_ it.**

It was dark and dirty and lonely. Nobody talked to Percy or even acknowleged his exsistence. The inmates, all adults, were huge and cruel. And he missed Annabeth. That was the worst thing. Ever since they survived Tartarus together, they couldn't stand to be apart. All Percy did all day is lay in bed and think of all the ways he could escape and get back to Annabeth and his family. He could. He could get out of this hellhole anytime he wanted, but his gut told him to stay a while. Those were his last thoughts before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"This doesn't exsist." The British scientist, Dr. Phillip Micheal looked up at Officer James. "The chemical makeup doesn't exist. Not in our databases at least."

"But our databases retrieve intel from all across the world. How can it not exist?"

"I'm just as confused as you are."

"Something just can't exist. Has it not been discovered yet? Maybe it's classified." As the officer stood up, his hip bumped into a table, knocking over a bunch of test tubes. Dr. Micheal facepalmed. Officer James was talking more to himself than he was to the scientist. Unconsciously, he ran a hand through his shaggy dark brown hair. Officer James turned to the scientist. "Is it classified?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Dr. Micheal rolled his pale eyes at Officer James. "Call up Chief Morgan."

"Okay." Officer James walked out the lab, leaving Dr. Micheal alone.

"Twit." Dr. Micheal mumbled, getting up to clean up the test tubes Officer James spilled.

A few minutes later there was a hard knock at door, and Dr. Micheal, assuming it was Officer James, opened it.

He was met with a shotgun pointed against his head.

**"Hand over the stone."**

* * *

Three loud knocks got Percy out of bed pretty quickly. His eyes flew open and he shot up reaching for Riptide in pen form, out of instinct.

"Someone's out here, willingly wasting a precious hour of their life to talk to you Mr. Jackson. Get up."

Percy fell back onto his bed, and sighed. It was probably his mom again. He rolled out of bed and walked out of his cell, after glancing in a mirror to fix his bed hair. Still half asleep, he followed the guard down the hall.

"Looking bright eyed and bushy tailed aren't ya seaweed brain?" a sarcastic voice said behind him. Percy instantly perked up. He spun around and his tired sea green eyes met pale grey eyes with one eybrow raised.

"Annabeth!" Percy grinned, going in for a hug. She pushed him back.

"What the hell are you doing in jail?!" She whisper-shouted glancing back at the guard down the hall, watching them. Percy opened his mouth to explain, but she continued on. "I came as soon as I could. Sally called me with the news that you were charged with murder" - she particuarly stressed the word - "and she asked me to come and sort this out. What did you do?'

Percy explained "I had to do it! I was attacked by a monster, and it was going to attack the mortals, so I killed it. The mortals must have saw me kill a man."

"Why didn't you manipulate the mist?"

"It was kind of a high stress situation, as I was being shot at!" Percy gesticulated wildly.

Annabeth nervously looked up at the ceiling, closed her eyes and breathed out. Her conflicted stormy grey eyes stared at Percy "I don't know how we're going to get you out of this seaweed brain. I can't really use reverse pyscholgy on the NYPD. I can't-"

Percy leaned in and held Annabeth's hands. "We'll thing of something, wise girl. We always do." At that Percy gave her a long comforting hug.

She mumbled into his shoulder. "Okay, seaweed brain."

Once the hug broke apart, Percy did his signature goofy grin. "Can I kiss you now?"

Annabeth sweetly smiled and leaned into Percy "Of course." Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist, their lips about to meet.

"Hey, yo, kids, no PDA." The guard interjected, pulling the two apart. Percy looked at his feet and smiled sheepishly. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"By the way," He continued glancing at the clock. "Your time is almost up."

"Okay thank you." Annabeth said calmly. The guard walked away, and sat down a few metres from them.

"That was short." She turned to Percy.

He responded "I guess so."

"Well, I have to get back to camp." Annabeth said, putting her hand on Percy's shoulder, then moving it down his arm to hold his hand. He pulled her into a hug, and discreetly kissed her cheek. She giggled. She stood on her tippy-toes and whispered into his ear "Next time I come, I'm bringing Thailia and Nico." She pulled away and added, "If thats okay with you."

"Sure, visit soon wise girl," Percy held her hands.

Annabeth smiled, and it melted Percy's heart, "I'll visit everyday if I can."

"You can't." The guard called over from his chair, getting up. "Time for you to go." He said to Percy

"Let us kiss just once?" Annabeth asked the guard, making her grey eyes big and sad. He glared at her for a moment, then rolled his eyes and agreed reluctantly. "Fine. Make it quick."

Annabeth turned to Percy and crashed her lips into his. He kissed her back. After a few moments, they broke apart, and laughed.

"I love you wise girl," Percy said, as the guard coaxed him back toward his cell.

"Love you too, seaweed brain" she said, standing in the middle of hall, another guard watching her like a hawk. When Percy was down the hall, she shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. "My boyfriend is a criminal." Then she turned around and left, following the guard.

* * *

"I-I don't know what your talking about." Dr. Micheal stuttered, glancing around panicked.

"I know you know what I'm talking about." The girl narrowed her beautiful eyes. You couldn't really tell what colour they were. She has on a black cat suit, weapons hidden all over her. Guns attached to her belt, tasers on her wrists, Dr. Micheal wouldnt be surprised if she had some kind of explosive hidden in her bright red hair.

"Agent Romanoff, calm down, you're scaring the poor guy." A man, armed with a bow and arrow strutted in, arms crossed. He pushed Nat's arm with the gun down and away from Dr. Micheal.

"Agent Barton, follow procedure." The girl, apparently Agent Romanoff, said stiffly.

Agent Barton walked over to Dr. Micheal, who was just standing there, mouth half open, confused. Agent Barton gave him an amused look, and straight into Dr. Micheal's thick glasses.

Agent Romanoff slightly raised her gun again. "The stone, Doctor..." She glanced at his lab coat, at his name tag. "Phillip Micheal."

"Stone stone... Umm, could you possibly specify what kind of stone?" He said slowly, backing up a bit, trying to get closer to the desk with the pendant stone.

Agent Romanoff nodded slightly at Barton. He started walking around the lab, trying to find the stone.

"Doctor, we work for an organization more important than this one. And that stone is involved with something bigger than you could ever imagine. So, hand over the stone" Agent Romanoff explained vaguely.

At that moment, Officer James decided to walk in with Chief Morgan.

"Chief Morgan - What the hell?!" Officer James exclaimed, whipping out his gun and pointing at Agent Romanoff. Chief Morgan did as well. Their guns were tiny in comparsion to Agent Romanoff's weapon. Agent Barton, in response to them taking out their weapons, armed his bow with an arrow set to stun and pointed at the back of Officer James' head.

"Ummm... I don't have a weapon." Dr. Micheal said with wide eyes and hands up in surrender.

Agent Romanoff read their name tags and said,"Officer Daniel James, Chief Joesph Morgan," She took out her badge."Listen up. I'm Agent Romanoff and this is Agent Barton. We work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

Chief Morgan lowered his gun. That's an important government department and if you refuse what they want, you don't get see another day.

Romanoff continued "we were sent here under the command of Director Nicolas Fury. If any scans show up with this chemical make up," she said, handing a paper to Dr. Micheal, "We are sent in to collect it. Its a very dangerous substance, and in the wrong hands it is deadly. So, I implore you to hand over the stone and anything you have on where and how you found it, or we will be displeased."

Dr. Micheal looked at Chief Morgan.

"What are you waiting for Doctor? Give them the rock!" Chief Morgan exclaimed, before turning to Officer James. "And you, you go get every file we have on this." Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton lowered their weapons.

"Perseus Jackson's case?" Officer James clarified. Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton exchanged looks.

"Whichever case involves that stone."

"Yes sir." Officer James, left the room once again.

Dr. Micheal handed the box to Agent Barton, who opened it to make sure the stone was in there. It was.

"I wouldn't suggest touching it, it has high levels of radiation."

"We're aware of that." Agent Romanoff said shortly as she walked out. "Thank you, for your cooperation."

* * *

Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton walked out of the police station, reiciving a few wierd looks.

"Yo, nice arrows, Katniss" A teenage criminal with light blond hair, being escorted with his hands behind his back. Agent Romanoff tried her hardest to hold in her laughter.

Agent Barton slowly turned around to face the teen. He lowered his sunglasses, and raised his eyebrows and gave the teen a look like "Seriously?" The kid bit his lip and looked away.

As they got close to the car, Agent Romanoff metioned, "Don't let Tony hear anyone calling you that, you won't hear the end of it."

Realization flashed across Barton's face as he imagined it. "You'd better not metion it to him."

"Okay... Katniss." Agent Romanoff smirked, as she slid into the passenger seat of the car. Agent Barton rolled his eyes, then smilied slightly, before getting into the car himself.

Once they were on the road back to base, Agent Romanoff dialed Director Fury's number.

**"We've got it sir."**

* * *

**Ta-da! Done that chapter! I'm proud of myself for uploading that, only 5 days after the first chapter. I'm planning on updating every weekend, but I will be kind of busy this summer, so if there is any changes in my schedule I'll say. **

**So, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! **

**-Silver :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, **

**I'm so grateful for everyone who comments, favorites, follows and even if you just decided to click on this story. You all mean so much to me, and I smile at every single notification I get. I'm super surprised at the kind feedback I've been getting from you guys. I just hit 80 followers. THAT'S WOAH, AMAZING You're all so AWESOME! Thank you so much! :) :) :)**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER! (Blah blah disclaimer disclaimer blah.)**

* * *

"Dr. Banner, thank you for coming on such short notice." Director Fury turned towards the two geniuses. "Mr. Stark, you didn't have to come."

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed, acting offended. "I'm useful."

Director Fury raised his eyebrows. "Anyways," He snapped his fingers and the agent next to him stepped up, holding a small metal box. Fury continued, "This was found by the NYPD at the scene of a crime. A murder, committed by an 18 year old, one Perseus Jackson."

Fury handed a thin file to Bruce, who started flipping through it, but it was Tony quickly snatched it away by Tony. Bruce didn't really care. He was watching Director Fury unlatch the metal box. The doctor nudged Tony, gesturing toward Fury.

Inside the box was a small bright blue glowing rock that was perfectly circular.

"What does that look like to you?"

Tony took a step forward. An image flashed through his head, an image of a sceptre prodded violently pushed into his chest.

"Loki's sceptre." Tony said quietly, looking at his feet. Looking up, he said **"The Tesseract."**

"Correct." Fury acknowledged Tony's answer. "It has almost exactly the same chemical make-up as the Tesseract. Banner, I need to know all about the substance this thing is made from. Gamma radiation, similarities and differences, patterns in the heat signature, anything supernatural. And Stark, I need everything you can find out about this Jackson kid. He may have something to do with it."

"Yes, sir!" Tony mock-saluted.

"Go to the labs." Director Fury turned on his heel. "Let me know if you need anything".

"Well, actually, there IS something.." Tony began.

* * *

"This Perseus kid is amazing." Tony said aloud, looking up from his tablet and making himself more comfortable on the bean bag chair he had requested from Fury.

Bruce glanced over from a laptop plugged into a microscope. "In what way?"

"He blew up the frickin' St. Louis Arch!"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "He's obviously a juvenile delinquent. And he murdered someone, Tony."

"And a piece of Loki's spectre was found at the crime scene. There's something here we're not seeing" Tony muttered under his breath. He dropped his eyes and went back to his research, or as Bruce called it, stalking.

After a few moments, Tony stood up, tossed his tablet onto the bean bag and started talking again, "Want to know what else I have found out about your juvenile delinquent?"

"Well, so far we have terrorism and murder, so there has to be burglary and assault, grand theft auto, maybe smuggling, drugs-"

"Listen up, anger management. Perseus Jackson was born on August 18th, 1993. He was raised by his single mother, Sally Jackson. When he was in third grade, a large man followed Percy around when he was at school, but by threatening to call the police, the teachers eventually got the man to leave. According to his teachers, Perseus insisted that the man had one eye, although no one else noticed this. Then in fifth grade, he somehow fired a war memorial cannon which hit the school bus. An accident, he claimed"

"That's what they all say" Bruce scoffed.

"Our boy's been expelled from six schools in six years. In his freshman year at Goode High he broke the school's band room window by jumping out of it..." Tony checked to make sure he had read that right. He had. "But surprisingly he was unhurt and, even more surprisingly, not expelled."

"He had a stepfather named Gabe Ugliano for a while, until he died unexpectedly," Tony continued.

"Did he use the baseball bat or the cannon to off his Daddy?" Bruce smirked.

"Can it. Moving right along, when he was about 15, his mom got engaged to Paul Blofish, a teacher at Goode High. And Percy went missing for a period of time when he was sixteen. And there's a closed case about a manhunt involving Percy and two other kids when he was twelve. And some unexplained activity in Epirus last year that some witnesses say was supernatural."

Tony breathed out and Bruce gave him a weird look. "This kid gets around." He walked over to Bruce. "What's happening with your research?"

Bruce took of his glasses. "Fury's right. The chemical composition and everything else is almost identical to the Tesseract and Loki's sceptre. They could be the same thing. From what I have so far, they are the same thing."

"That's not good."

"Where was it found again?"

Tony checked the file. "On a chain around the victim's neck. A medallion."

"Okay." Bruce paused. "I think we need to speak to this Perseus kid. He may know something. It can't be a coincidence that the one guy he killed had a stone identical to the Tesseract around his neck."

"Good point." Tony added, "I do want to meet this kid."

* * *

Two days after Annabeth's visit, Percy had someone else request to speak with him.

"Rise and shine, Perseus, you got a visitor! Only two days since the last one! You're a popular guy, for a murderer!"

"Don't call me Perseus," Percy yawned. But he was wide awake inside. His first thought was that it was Annabeth again. He smiled broadly and jumped out of bed, quickly brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. He wanted to look good for his girlfriend. He checked his efforts in the small mirror and figured that almost presentable would have to do. He followed the guard's heels down the hall, glancing around for Annabeth. But he never found those bright grey eyes.

The guard led Percy into the visiting area, opened a door to a small room and gestured for Percy to go inside. "Bang on the door when you're done… Perseus" the guard said, closing the door behind him. Percy walked slowly through the room towards the window.

"Mr. Jackson" a male voice said behind him. Percy turned around, and his shoulders sagged.

"You're not my girlfriend." he said, disappointed. Two men were standing there. Both had dark brown hair and brown eyes. One was wearing a button down blue shirt, khaki pants and thin glasses. The second man had jeans, a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and some serious facial hair. Percy noticed a glowing blue light under his shirt, in the middle of his chest.

"You're not my type, kid." The second man said sarcastically. He stepped forward. "I'm Tony Stark," he said, and paused like he was expecting a reaction.

Percy looked at him blandly, and blinked twice.

"I said, I'm Tony Stark." Tony repeated.

"Yes, and..." Percy stretched out his words.

"Do you have a hearing problem or something 'cause-" Tony began, but Bruce cut him off.

"I'm Bruce Banner." He held out his hand for Percy to shake. Percy slowly extended his hand, and shook Bruce's, giving him a suspicious look.

Bruce lowered his voice a bit. **"We work for S.H.I.E.L.D."**

"Not technically work." Tony mumbled just loud enough for them to hear.

Percy took a step back. That sounded serious.

"That stands for a whole lot of words that are really long and stupid." Tony interjected.

"The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division is a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them" Bruce said, annoyed.

"Whatever," Tony said dismissively. "Thing is, Perseus, we have a few little questions to ask you that really can't be discussed here. So we need you to come with us."

"What, are you planning on breaking me out of jail, 'cause you could get arrested for that" Percy said, wondering if the room was bugged.

"Don't pull the 'get arrested' card on me, jailbird." Tony snapped. "Jolly green giant," Tony said, addressing Bruce, "Go sort things out with the authorities."

Tony was rambling on about something but Percy tuned him out. He was paying more attention to what Bruce was doing. Bruce walked over to the door and knocked twice. When the guard opened the door and came in Bruce took out a small badge that kind of had the shape of an eagle. The guard's eyes widened when he saw the badge. Bruce and the guard quietly exchanged a few words. The guard said something into his radio, waited a second, and then it looked like he got the answer Bruce wanted. The guard nodded at Bruce and gave Tony a thumbs up.

"You're good to go," he said. "Bring him back or keep him locked up there, we really don't care. Just don't let him go."

"Hey! He has a name." Percy exclaimed, offended.

"Okay… Perseus." The guard said, stressing his name, because he knew how much Percy hated being called that. The name reminded Percy of monsters and gods, because that's what they all call him. When they try to kill him.

"You know, I think I prefer 'him'."

* * *

Tony and Bruce were on either side of Percy as they escorted him towards Tony's convertible. His arms were uncomfortably bound behind his back with handcuffs. Bruce opened up the door to the backseat and Percy slid in. Then, Bruce closed and carefully locked the door before getting into the passenger seat. beside Tony was already in the driver's seat. Before Tony and Bruce had come to get Percy, Tony had installed little an armoured transparent panel between the back seat and the front seats, just in case Percy decided to try and attack them. But Bruce was starting to doubt it was needed, because Percy seemed perfectly calm and sane. So far.

"So, how's jail?" Tony said, glancing in the rearview mirror as he was backing out.

"As good as it could ever be," Percy said, looking out the window. "What do you want to ask me anyway?"

"We'll tell you when we get there." Bruce said, turning his head around and slightly smiling at Percy.

"Get where?"

"We ask the questions, kid. Here's one." Tony started. Bruce shot him a warning look, which he ignored. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

**"Murder."**

Umm.. Well..." Percy tried to think of what to say._ "I can't let them know who I am."_ He thought to himself.

"If you're not comfortable in answering, Percy.." Bruce dropped his sentence after a look from Tony. He obviously wanted to know, and when Tony wants something…

"I-uh had to protect everyone on the subway." Percy answered, a little too laid back, in Tony's opinion.

Tony opened his mouth to say something else, but Bruce whispered something that made him change his mind.

* * *

**Bruce watched Percy.**

(Not in a creepy way or anything.)

He watched him in the rearview mirror on the car ride to the helicarrier. He saw the way Percy looked out his window and looked at the people on the streets. He didn't look like an insane a lunatic teen who had murdered an unarmed man with a baseball bat. He looked like a normal teenager. On the way to get Percy, Bruce had been expecting a rude, snarky, and most likely insane juvenile delinquent. But Percy seemed to be none of these things the exact opposite. Bruce felt bad for the kid.

**Percy knew Bruce was watching him.**

(It was creepy.)

Percy felt his eyes watching him in the through rearview mirror. Percy just awkwardly stared out the window, wishing he would turn around. He didn't.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Tony said, stopping the car beside a helicopter pad.

Bruce turned around to face Percy and noticed he had fallen asleep.

"How did he sleep through you blasting Highway to Hell down the freeway?" Bruce looked astonished.

"I don't know." He turned toward Percy. "Aww, look at him. So innocent." He said, before shouting "WE'RE HERE KID!"

Percy shot up with so much force, he almost ripped the seatbelt. He grabbed a pen out of his pocket and was about to uncap it, when he froze and his shoulders slumped.

"Forgot where I was." He breathed. "Sorry." He awkwardly put the pen back.

"Okay then."

Tony glanced at Bruce and muttered. "You get out before I unlock his door." Bruce nodded, and got out of car.

Once Bruce was outside Percy's door, Tony unlocked it and got out. Bruce reattached the handcuffs on Percy's wrists and walked forward. Once the helicopter was in view, Percy froze.

"Keep walking Percy." Bruce coaxed him.

Percy dug his heels into the ground. "Nope. No, no, no way."

Tony put two and two together. "You're scared of heights aren't you?"

"Maybe."

Tony started to laugh, but was silenced when Percy glared at him. He coughed to cover it up. "I wasn't laughing."

"I'm not going in a helicopter. No." Percy said, dead serious.

"Umm, you kind of have to." Bruce said.

"I **can't** go in a helicopter." Percy begged with his deep green eyes.

"Why not?" Tony asked. "What's stopping you?"

"Umm.. Family tradition..?"

"I'm not even going to ask." Tony said confused. "Get in the helicopter kid. You'll be fine."

"No." Percy did not want to fly. Zeus didn't exactly like Percy, especially after what happen with the Giant War... Let's not talk about that.

"Too bad." Tony called over a S.H.I.E.L.D guard. They came over and shoved a needle into Percy's arm. Instantly, his limbs stopped fighting against the guard. It was a weak sedative, to make him stop fighting and get into the helicopter. Fury had been watching the whole situation, and had ordered the sedative to be used. He didn't have all day.

"Sorry kid," Tony called from his seat in the front, next to the pilot. "It'll wear off in a moment."

The next thing Percy knew, they we're in the air.

* * *

**Well, that's all folks! For this chapter at least. This was kind of a filler chapter, I guess. I'll be back next weekend (probaby) with another chapter. Also, can I thank my dad for helping with my editing, he made this chapter a whole lot better than what it was before. **

**Question: Who are you rooting for in the FIFA finals? Germany or Argentina? **

**Hope you guys are having an amazing summer. Thanks for reading! **

**-Silver :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOAH HELLO! 190 followers?! UNBELIEVEABLE! I'm so surprised and amazed! You're all so awesome and I appreciate every single one of you. It's the most amazing feeling for me when I wake up and see I have fanfiction notifications in my inbox. It's really what wakes me up in the morning. So I just wanna say thanks to every single one of you! So just for you guys, something will blow up in this chapter. You're welcome. **

**I know I basically disappeared off the face of the internet, but I changed my mind about the direction of the story, so I had to rewrite some. And it's not like I accidentally played Mario Cart for 4 hours a day or anything...pfft that's ridiculous... like who would do- Okay fine I did. ITS ADDICTING! Forgive me please.**

**Anyways, onto the chapter! **

* * *

"Oh gods." Percy clamped his hands down on his arm rests as the helicopter climbed higher into the air.

Tony turned to face Percy. "Kid, calm down, it's just a helicopter."

"Just a helicopter?! We could all die!" Percy said, dead serious.

"It's perfectly safe," Bruce reasoned.

"Not for me!" Percy hesitantly looked out the window at the Hudson far below. His eyes quickly widened before he slammed himself back into his chair. "I'm doomed!"

"We're not going to crash, Percy." Bruce turned to the pilot. "Everything is fine, right?"

"No need to worry, my man," the pilot answered with confidence.

He was wrong.

* * *

"Rules." Annabeth whipped her head around to face Nico and Thalia.

They both groaned. "Seriously?" Thalia complained. "Can't we just go inside?"

"Number one: Be professional. If they think we are untrustworthy or immature, they can refuse to let us see him. So don't be snarky." She gave both a challenging look: _we all know what happens when you do that…_

Thalia interjected. "What if-"

"No." Annabeth cut her off.

After they had reluctantly nodded, she continued. "Number two: Stay where they tell us to. If you break the boundaries and they catch you, they can throw you in jail as well."

"And finally, don't kill Percy." She looked particularly at Thalia, who raised an eyebrow. "In fact, don't kill anyone."

Nico spoke up. "Could I maybe-"

"Let's just say no violence at all." Annabeth got the last word in as she turned and opened the door to the prison waiting room. She confidently walked up to the desk with Thalia and Nico following. Thalia's electric blue eyes took in every detail of the room as she glanced around. Nico slouched along behind her with his head down, barely lifting his feet off the ground. His black hair fell into his dark eyes, concealing that he was carefully examining everything and everyone in the area. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his black jeans.

"Hello, officer," Annabeth said pleasantly, folding her arms on the prison guard's desk and pulling his attention away from his computer. "How are you today?"

The officer grunted something, turned and noticed Nico staring at him though his hair. The officer shook his head and turned back to Annabeth. "What can I do for you, miss?"

Annabeth smiled brightly. "May we speak with Perseus Jackson, cell 24 please?"

"Perseus, Jackson" the guard said to himself as he looked down and painfully typed the letters into his computer and hit return. Annabeth saw his eyes widen as he quickly scanned the computer screen. "Wait here," he said, getting up from his chair and walking away.

Annabeth's eyes followed him through a door behind the desk marked "**PRIVATE. NO UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL**". She scanned the reception area for a few moments, waiting for the guard to return. Nico was looking at the floor, doing his bad boy in black thing on her left. Thalia was getting antsy on her right. Really antsy.

After a while, Annabeth started to worry. "This isn't how it happened yesterday," Annabeth whispered to Nico and Thalia. "Something's changed. I wonder what he was reading."

"Well, why don't we just jump over the desk and have a look," said Thalia, putting her hands on the desk.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Boundaries, remember? Break them and we could be checking in here – permanently – with Percy. See that mirror on the wall? That's a one way mirror: someone is probably watching us right now. And you just know there are a dozen surveillance cameras in here, even if we can't see them – "

"I could shadow travel around the desk and have a look at his screen," Nico cut her off.

Annabeth bit her lip and looked at Nico. "Okay fine. Go into the restroom first in case they are watching you, and travel from there." Nico lowered his head and slouched away. She turned to Thalia. "Pretend to be talking to me."

"I am talking to you"

"You know what I mean – a pretend conversation. Make it look like we're talking. Hand gestures. Draw attention away from Nico and the officer's desk."

"How about a for-real conversation?" said Thalia. "You know, the whole Nico shadow traveling thing really creeps me out. He's there, then he's not, you don't know where he is, could be behind you." She shivered. "Ugh. Creepy."

"Creepy is my specialty." Nico said behind them, though he hadn't been a few seconds ago. Thalia jumped. "Listen," Nico continued in an urgent whisper, "we have to leave, like, right now. Go to the restroom."

"Girls or boys?"

"Doesn't matter. Do it now, we have to go!"

Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other, turned and strode together towards the women's washroom, with Nico bringing up the rear, looking around furtively. They slipped through the door together, pulled it closed and locked it from the inside. Annabeth smiled to herself. _I wonder what the guy on the surveillance camera is thinking?_

Annabeth looked around the tiny room. Cozy for one, but three's a crowd, she thought. Tiles. Fluorescent lights. A toilet (none too clean), a wash basin, a change table and… no window. Brilliant. She sighed. "So how do you propose we leave, Nico? What's your master plan?"

"In a minute. Listen: I looked at the guard's screen. Percy's rap sheet was up there. He was taken by an organization named S.H.I.E.L.D, like, fifteen minutes ago. We just missed him. And there's a note on the file – bold caps – that if anyone comes to visit him, they are to be detained and the guard is to alert S.H.I.E.L.D Regional Headquarters in Manhattan immediately, so that the visitors can be arrested. Of course, it says 'questioned' on the file, but we all know what _that_ means, right?" Nico looked up at Annabeth. "Look: If they're not still parked outside from earlier, these S.H.I.E.L.D dudes will be well on their way here by now thanks to your friend behind the desk, Miss Perky Pants. We can't help Percy if we're in jail with him. We need to leave. Go to Manhattan. I saw the address and I know where it is. Maybe they have taken Percy there. We need to go there, like now!"

Thalia looked at Nico and opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by some serious banging at the door. They turned around and saw the doorknob turning backwards and forwards, but the cheap lock held – for now.

"What are you doing in there? Come out right now! Open this door!" called someone. The guard? Or the mystery men from S.H.I.E.L.D?

"Give us a minute!" shouted Annabeth. "We're not decent!" Thalia rolled her eyes.

Nico turned to Thalia. "Since you're such a big fan of shadow-traveling, I thought maybe you, me and Annabeth could all do it together." Thalia started protesting. The banging at the door was starting to sound more like kicking. "Quickly – we don't have much time – take my hands, both of you…"

The door burst off its hinges and the guard stumbled in. He looked around. There was no sign of the two girls and the boy. _"What the…"_

A fit looking man in a dark suit ran in behind him, holding up a gold badge. "I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D. Where are the visitors?" he asked breathlessly.

Embarrassed, the guard turned around. "I don't know. They just walked in here about a minute ago– all of them – and, well, they just disappeared".

"They disappeared." It was not a question. The S.H.I.E.L.D agent was not as surprised at this revelation as the guard would have thought. He spoke to his watch. "Director Fury, Mr. Jackson's visitors may have… powers. Class 3 for sure, maybe even Class 2. They have quite literally disappeared, from a locked washroom here at the prison. You know what this could mean."

The guard heard some of the next part of the wristwatch conversation. Director Fury, whoever he was, did not sound pleased.

"Fury out," the guy in the wristwatch signed off. The agent looked up from his watch and stared at the shamefaced guard for a moment. "I need to see your surveillance video. Now. These people may be dangerous. In fact, they may not be people at all…"

* * *

Bruce looked over at Percy, who was gripping his arm rests desperately and mumbling to himself. Maybe praying.

The pilot was whistling. Tony was stroking the touch screen of his mobile device and smiling to himself: Most likely catching up on his fan mail, Bruce thought. The rotors were rotoring. Manhattan was coming up on the horizon. Except for the crazy dark haired kid muttering to himself with his eyes tightly closed like a hallucinating religious fanatic, all was good in helicopter-land.

The pilot turned around. "Not long now-"

An alarm started to shriek in the cockpit. Tony dropped his device. Percy opened his eyes, and Bruce saw pure, raw fear in them. The pilot looked down at his controls. "Someone just locked weapons on us!" he yelled. "I'm taking evasive action! Hold on!"

The pilot threw the helicopter into a steep dive. Percy looked around frantically, wondering how many seconds he had to live this time. "There!" shouted Tony, looking down at the bank of the Hudson, where an average looking businessman in an average dark suit was standing. No briefcase. Instead of a briefcase, he had a long metal tube decorated in an average camouflage pattern sitting on his shoulder, and the tube was pointed at the helicopter. Not good. Following the line of the tube, Tony looked behind himself and saw a small red dot on the wall of the helicopter cabin. "That's a laser guided RPG!" he cried. Just then, he saw a blast of smoke and flame jet from the end of the tube. "He's launched! Turn this thing upwards! Pull up! Get more height! More height! And at two seconds from impact cut everything and DIVE!"

"Releasing countermeasures!" shouted the pilot.

"Don't waste your time!" That's a Stark Industries' RPG. I designed it. Forget countermeasures: they won't do anything. More height, and at-"

"I know. Climbing now!"

In less than a second, it seemed that the helicopter went from vertical down to vertical up. Percy's stomach lurched. The helicopter engines screamed. Tony was also screaming. "More height! We need more height! It's coming fast! Count it off!"

The pilot grimaced as he pulled up on the stick with everything he had. Tony ran forward to the cockpit and knotted his hands over the pilot's to help. "Eight seconds!" yelled the pilot, looking sideways at a screen. "Seven! Six! She's going to stall!"

"No she won't! I designed this helicopter too! Now – MORE HEIGHT!"

"Four seconds! Three! Two!"

"DIVE!"

**Everything happened so fast.** The RPG pierced the air where the helicopter had been two seconds earlier and exploded, far too close. The impact rocked the helicopter, breaking all its windows and sending a shockwave of cold air and broken glass through the cabin. Another alarm joined the party, although it was inaudible over the wind noise in the helicopter.

"I'm losing hydraulics!" shouted the pilot. The helicopter was heading at an unbelievable speed straight towards maybe the fifteenth floor of a tall building on the riverfront. The tall building said "STARK INDUSTRIES" on the top.

"Not that one!" yelled Tony urgently. "It just finished repairs!"

"Pull up and turn left! NOW! Bruce! Could use some help here!"

Bruce ran up and added a third set of hands on the control stick. After what seemed like a million years, the doomed helicopter started to bear left, but not enough. The rotor blades struck the right side of the Stark Tower, causing a small waterfall of broken glass and metal, raining down on to the avenue below. Percy smashed his head on the inside of his door. Bruce ran back to help. All stability gone, the helicopter was now spinning wildly as it moved down and back towards the riverfront. Percy's door flew off its hinges and he was thrown, screaming, out of the helicopter. Bruce reached for him, but it was too late.

**Percy went down into the Hudson River.**

* * *

The shock didn't have time to settle for Tony and Bruce and the pilot, as the helicopter hit the riverfront dock a second or so later, crumpling on contact with the concrete. The impact rippled through the cabin. The next thing Bruce knew there were flames, so he pushed open his door and Tony did the same, grabbing the unconscious pilot with his other hand. Dragging the pilot, they ran out of the burning helicopter seconds before it exploded, sending up an orange and black mushroom cloud a hundred feet into the sky. Tony sat the pilot down against a warehouse wall, and then he and Bruce sprinted to the end of the dock, leaned over the edge and searched for any sign of Percy. His raven coloured hair, his prison uniform, anything. But they saw nothing.

Bruce turned around and mumbled to Tony, his back facing the water. "He's gone. We should go." Tony dropped his head and turned to follow Bruce. Pointing at the pilot, who had slid down the wall: "And this guy definitely needs some-"

"I'm okay!" A young voice called from behind them. Spinning around, Bruce and Tony saw Percy bobbing up and down in water, completely fine.

"What the..? Falling from that height at that kind of speed into water, he should have been flattened!" Bruce looked at Tony, who was clearly just as confused as he was. Percy swam over to a dockside ladder and climbed up, soaking wet. "How come you're not dead?" demanded Tony.

"I guess I'm just lucky." Percy smiled triumphantly. But the smile was wiped off his face seconds later.

"Duck!" he shouted as he reached for his pocket and pulled out a pen. Bruce and Tony did as he said. A gunshot went off behind them, and Percy dived to the ground as the shot whistled by just above his head. Standing up confidently, Percy saw an average looking businessman in an average dark suit. No briefcase. No rocket launcher either: the average looking businessman had traded his for an above average size shotgun. It was smoking and pointed at Percy.

Tony stood up between Percy and the businessman. "Okay calm down, It obviously me you want, I am Tony Stark after all-"

Percy and the businessman didn't break eye contact.

"Guys?"

_What the hell, Lord Business isn't here for me? Who knew?_

Just then, Tony noticed something around the man's neck. Glowing blue, it was the same pendant that had been found on the man that Percy had killed in the businessman jacked his shotgun with an eerie blank expression, chambering another round, and started to walk towards Percy. Very slowly. Almost like a zombie…

Without breaking eye contact, Percy uncapped Riptide and prepared for a fight.

**"Target acquired."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woah look at that, I'm alive! Sorry I havent updated in like 12 million years... I have procrastination issues. **

**Well, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

_"I hate this." _Repeated over and over in Thalia's dizzy head. Her eyes were open, but she couldn't see anything: it was pitch black. There was a sensation of traveling at enormous speed and spinning at the same time. In total darkness.

One other minor problem: she couldn't breathe. She started to panic. She kept trying to inhale, her level of panic increasing rapidly, and finally felt a desperate gulp of clean air passing into her lungs just as her feet landed on solid ground. Her eyes were almost blinded by sunlight at the same time. She was in some kind of park. Stumbling, she ran over to a nearby bush as she felt like she was going to puke.

She did.

Nico burst out laughing.

Thalia looked up at him, undisguised hate glittering in her eyes, puke and drool dribbling down her chin. "You jerk! It's not funny!"

"Well, it is a bit funny," Nico said, laughter downgraded to an irritating smirk. Annabeth rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She was feeling dizzy and disoriented, but was otherwise unharmed by the shadow travel to New York City. She went over and put an arm around Thalia's heaving shoulders as she retched. "Don't worry, Thalia, you'll be fine-"

"Fine?!" Thalia exclaimed, and retched again. "Fine? I feel like I've had twelve McDonald's Happy Meals, on a rollercoaster, in OUTER FREAKING SPACE!"

"Happy Meals aren't that bad, you know," Nico said. "They're happy and nutritious."

"Plus you get a cool toy." Annabeth added.

Between pukes, Thalia retorted. "Cool if you have the mental age of a six year old."

"Hey, I happen to like Hello Kitty." Nico sounded genuinely offended. "Although I'm still waiting for a Goth one. For my collection."

Thalia straightened up quickly, and stomped over to Nico, wiping her chin with her hand. She pointed a shaking finger in Nico's face. "Don't you ever take me shadow traveling again, you little f-" Annabeth jumped in between them.

"Guys, guys!" She pushed them apart. "We need to concentrate on finding Percy."

"Where are we?" asked Thalia, looking around.

"Central Park, NYC, and you're welcome, by the way – shadow traveling takes some getting used to, but the alternative was jail. A puddle of puke, or jail? Let's see what the studio audience thinks, shall we?" Nico raised his eyebrows in sarcastic question.

Annabeth looked at Thalia. "He has a point."

"He can have the point – of my knife – anytime," said Thalia, but she was starting to calm down. A lifetime in jail is a long time if you're immortal. She looked over at Annabeth and crossed her arms. "OK. So we're in a large park in the largest metropolitan area in the United States. How are we supposed to find one guy here?"

Annabeth started. "Well-" A massive explosion interrupted her. Even though it looked about ten blocks away, they could still feel the ground shake under their feet. A mushroom cloud of black smoke and orange flame rose lazily in the distance. The explosion was followed immediately by a cacophony of alarms and sirens.

Nico smirked. "Found him."

* * *

"Here's the security video you asked for sir." The prison guard pulled up a recording on his computer. The guard and a number of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents huddled together behind the guard to watch. On the screen, the two girls were talking. The boy walked into the bathroom, then walked out moments later, kind of panicked. He caught the attention of the two girls, whispered something and the blonde took the lead into the girls bathroom. The guard returned from the back room, looked around, ran to the washroom and started banging on the door. He burst through the bathroom door. Then the S.H.I.E.L.D agent came in and followed the guard into the bathroom, but the kids were already gone.

The guard hit the spacebar to pause the playback and turned to the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. "We have no idea how they escaped. They just disappeared. There are no windows in the washroom that they could have used to escape. Well, you looked too. There's no way."

The lead agent, Agent Paris, a tall, muscular man with trimmed sideburns and gelled brown hair, not a single strand out of place, stepped forward and handed the prison guard a sheet of paper. "Upload the video file to this address so we can run a facial identification on the three."

"Okay gotcha," The guard said as he took the sheet of paper. He looked at it and typed something into his computer. A minute passed, then the computer made a beep. He looked at Agent Paris and nodded.

Agent Paris pressed his finger to his ear. "Director. The file is uploaded to the secure FTP site."

In his ear, Agent Paris heard Nick Fury speaking. "We have it. Stand by, Agent Paris. Starting SFRS scanning. Should have results in a minute or two. The recording is nice and clear for a change. The New York Department of Corrections appears to have up to date video equipment. Our tax dollars at work."

* * *

On the helicarrier, the S.H.I.E.L.D facial recognition software technician was sitting at a console in front of six huge monitors: three wide by two high arranged in an arc. Her fingers moved expertly over the keyboard in front of her as she first isolated the three individual faces, then placed one front and one profile view of each kid on the huge screens. She typed a command and a green mesh appeared on each facial view, the mesh size getting progressively finer as the software did its thing. The technician sat back and folded her arms. "This shouldn't take long," she said. Names started to scroll by on the left of each screen. Director Fury stood behind her, his hand stroking his chin. _Class Three, or possibly even Class Two? Maybe this might take a little longer…_

After ninety seconds, the word "MATCH" flashed on the left screens. Glancing up, the technician read: "The blonde one is Annabeth Chase. Her parents are Frederick Chase and her mother is unknown. She has a step mother and two step brothers. Ms. Chase has been affiliated with the criminal Perseus Jackson for about seven years, and is believed to be in a romantic relationship with him currently. Figures" She paused. "The other two will register in a minute."

_A minute passed._

_Two minutes passed._

_Five minutes. _

_Nothing_.

The computer made a loud, low beep. The technician stared at the screen, confused, and typed something in. Another low beep.

She looked back at Fury. "The other two don't exist."

Director Fury stepped forward, stood beside her and stared at the two faces on the centre and right screens. He turned to the technician. "We're S.H.I.E.L.D, not the Boise, Idaho Highway Patrol. Check again. All world and affiliate databases."

The technician typed in a series of commands. A third low beep. Game over.

_No matches found._

"That's not possible," the technician mumbled. "You can't not exist."

Director Fury pressed his finger to his ear. "Agent Paris. One of the kids is Annabeth Chase, a known associate of Perseus Jackson. Sending her documents to you now, and the other two, well, SFRS says they don't exist."

"That's not-" Agent Paris began, but Director Fury cut him off. "Listen up, Agent Paris. I have a feeling that these two are not from around here. And we all know what happened last time we had a… guest like that. You need to find this girl, the two visitors and bring them to Regional Headquarters."

"Yes sir, we're on it." Back at the jail, Agent Paris ended the call and quickly downloaded Annabeth's file. He gestured at the other S.H.E.I.L.D agents. "Move out." Right before the agents left the prison, Agent Paris turned around and nodded his head towards the guard.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

* * *

Moving slowly, the businessman raised his loaded shotgun and aimed it at Percy. Narrowing his eyes at the gun, Percy saw the man's hands twitch. He slowly tightened his leg muscles, ready to jump. Riptide uncapped in his right hand.

**_BANG_****.**

Percy ducked and rolled to the side.

**_BANG. BANG. _**

He swung his foot toward the businessman's leg.

**_BANG._**

The businessman fell down and dropped his shotgun. It skidded across the wharf. Tony reached out and grabbed it. He looked in the chamber, then drew his arm back and chucked the shotgun out and into the Hudson. "Out of ammo. Useless."

Tony's attention snapped back to the fight when the businessman growled. Percy had him pinned down now. _Seems like Perseus has got this,_ he thought. Just as well – the new Iron Man armor was not ready, and it couldn't get here in time anyway even if it was. Tony was impressed by Percy's fighting skill. A little bit of training and he could be on par with a well-trained S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Thinking of S.H.I.E.L.D made Tony realize that he should probably call for back up. Tony jumped up and ran toward Bruce.

Percy's eyes shot up at Tony's sudden movement. In that split second of distraction, the businessman was able to throw Percy off. Percy slammed into the hard wood of the wharf and swore under his breath. Pain crossed his face, but he covered it up quickly and stood up. He gripped Riptide tightly and stood in a battle position.

"What you gonna do now?" Percy called at the businessman. He was stalling, Bruce noted. Maybe waiting for S.H.I.E.L.D to arrive. Then again, maybe not – Percy seemed to be on top of the situation.

The businessman didn't speak, but he did draw a new weapon. Bruce saw Percy's expression change as the man pulled out a sharp, double-edged sword made out of a metal Bruce didn't recognize.

Percy smiled to himself and held up Riptide. _"He wants to sword fight? Then we'll sword fight. Bring it on." _

The man charged toward Percy. Bruce could see the faint outline of a smirk on Percy's face.

The businessman slashed forward wildly. Percy parried it without effort. Pushing the man back, Percy went in for a left jab. The block the businessman used was strong enough to unbalance Percy. The businessman swung with full power. He was aiming toward Percy's neck. A split second before he would have been killed, Percy ducked and rolled to the other side of the businessman. He jumped up and brought Riptide down. The businessman twisted just in time to block the attack, but was knocked over by the force of the blow. Percy slashed down at the man. He rolled out of the way, grabbed his sword and flipped back up. He jabbed toward Percy's right side. Percy pivoted to the side, and aimed for the man's ribcage. His arm was knocked back mid-motion, and Percy let out a shout as it bent in an unnatural way. The businessman slammed into Percy's side. He fell down and smashed his face on the dock. Percy just managed to dodge a deadly strike and get up to attack again.

Percy felt the fight getting repetitive.

Strike. Twist. Dodge. Fall down. Jump up. Repeat.

Time to kick it up a notch, he thought.

The next time the businessman slashed at Percy, he dodged the attack just like usual. But he did something that caught his attacker off guard. He kicked the businessman hard in the ribcage, knocking the wind out of him, and then Percy swiped his hand through the air.

Tony commented "What good is that gonna-" His sentence trailed off as a huge tsunami wave erupted from the water and crashed down on Percy's attacker. The businessman let out a muffled cry as literally tons of water engulfed him, smashing him mercilessly to the ground. Percy saw the businessman's sword drift away and jerked his hand back. The water quickly drained away through the dock and the businessman was left lying still on the hard wooden surface. Percy held Riptide to the man's neck and returned the glare the man was giving him.

Tony and Bruce exchanged opened mouthed glances and nodded. Percy heard a siren as a S.H.I.E.L.D vehicle pulled onto the dock.

"OK. Start talking," hissed Percy to the prone businessman. "Who are you? Why are you trying to kill me? Are you-"

"Mr. Jackson! Step away from the man and drop your weapon. Now!" A new S.H.I.E.L.D agent had appeared behind Percy and held a gun to his head.

"I'm a little busy right now." Percy snapped, turning around to face the agent. He gestured at his other hand which was pressing Riptide against the businessman's neck.

"Drop the weapon, or I will shoot you dead, Jackson," the agent shouted.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay Agent Bossypants!" Tony walked over and stood between Percy and the agent. "I'm sure you know who I am. This guy," Tony continued, pointing at the businessman, "shot down our helicopter and attacked us. Percy was just helping us out."

The agent starter to lower his gun, glaring at Percy.

Percy turned around and looked at Tony. "Thanks for th-"

**_BANG._**

The agent shot at Percy, who dodged the bullet by about a centimeter. Using the distraction to his advantage, the businessman quickly rolled out from under Percy. He grabbed the agent that had shot at Percy, and _Poof! _They both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well, shit." Tony looked up. "You don't see that every day! And speaking of things you don't see every day, what was the deal with that tidal wave? Pretty convenient, I thought."

Percy bit his lip, regretting using his powers in front of mortals. He had been praying that the mist had covered it up, but Tony and Bruce had clearly seen all of it. Percy was doomed.

Bruce grabbed Percy by the arm and walked him away from where the arriving S.H.I.E.L.D agents were gathering. Tony followed behind, making sure no one came up behind them.

"Percy..." Bruce started quietly. Percy knew what was coming. "Just how did you do that?"

Percy decided to play dumb, Annabeth did say he was a natural, and looked innocently at Bruce. "Do what?"

"Create a huge freaking tsunami wave that almost pulverized that guy!" Tony chimed in. Percy briefly wondered why the mist why the mist hadn't covered it up.

"Oh that." Percy felt himself taking a step back, putting his defenses up.

"Percy, it'll be easier if you just tell us."

Percy's mind raced trying to think up a cover story. "I.. uh.. well." _How do I get out of this? _Percy thought, panicking. "You, know, tsunami activity is quite common in-"

"You three!" A voice called. Their heads spun around. "Director Fury orders you to bring the criminal to the Regional Headquarters. Right now."

Percy seized the opportunity. "Oh, well, we should go." Percy spun on his heels and pushed ahead of Tony and Bruce. He was instantly flanked by multiple guards, who escorted him to the back seat of a SH.I.E.L.D jeep.

Tony and Bruce looked at each other. Bruce said "This kid is not normal."

"You don't say?"

* * *

**Thats chapter 5. Hope you liked it. BTW: I wrote the fight scene listening to the X-Men first class soundtrack. It's probbally one of my favourite movie soundtracks of all time. Okey bye now.**

**- Silver **


End file.
